


Warmth And Light

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [104]
Category: The Ludum Dare Flame (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, yeah I wrote a drabble about a Ludum Dare game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Even in the darkest times, a light shines, though those who tend it may come and go.You appear out of the darkness and sit by the fire.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 3





	Warmth And Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in April 2020. Prompt: New to this.

When you first wandered in from the darkness, into the light of the fire, you didn't have a name yet so you were given one. Adroit Malbrouk. It would serve you well.

Around you, the fire, wood, trees. Strangers, soon to be friends.

You planted a tree. Staring in rapturous wonder, you watched it grow, tall and strong, more rapidly than any tree before it.

When it was tall enough, you cut it down.

Carrying the wood to the fire, you were greeted warmly. Someone stoked the fire. You watched it grow taller, brighter, and you understood.

Warmth and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for/about the community that's sprung up around [The Ludum Dare Flame](https://the-ludum-dare-flame.herokuapp.com/), a Ludum Dare game by tobiasw. I got _really_ invested.
> 
> It's... basically co-op clicker game about keeping a fire going. Join us by the fire if you like, plant a tree, carry some wood, chat with everyone else keeping the fire going.
> 
> Warmth and light!


End file.
